Taming The Fire
by Princess Hirako
Summary: OC x Jinta A smut story I wrote with Llyuneth Redemption :3


It was another long, successful day at Urahara Shoten, one without the watchful eyes of Kisuke or Tessai. The store was actually under Arisu's control for the time being, along with Jinta and Ururu, the helpers. A large order had just been placed and filled, and as per usual, Jinta forced Ururu to do the hard work. Now it was just Arisu and the nearly full grown male watching the shop, which was just closing. He had an odd urge inside his body, one that had been coming up from time to time when he was alone with the female he adored. He never acted upon it, never truly understanding it, but this was likely his only chance. His head hung a bit as he glanced at Arisu from the corner of his eye. "Um...can I talk to you about something?" He raised his head just a bit before motioning to her bedroom, the one he pretty much shared with her. He quickly made his way to the bed, sitting down, his head hanging as he waited for her to arrive, worried as always. The fire inside him raged on, determination welling inside him to act upon the urge that was growing inside of him. She meant so much, and he needed to show her just how he felt before he lost his chance.

Ari smiled at the obviously distracted red head. "Sure just give me a moment to finish closing up." She replied calmly as she placed a box on the floor. She grabbed a few left over sticks of cherry pocky, and popped one in her mouth as she tied back her hair. I wonder what has Jinta acting so oddly? She adjusted her skirt a little and walked back to her room, peering in to see him sitting on the bed with his head down. "Is everything okay?" She walked in, closing her door and unzipping her jacket, letting it fall from her shoulders to drop onto the floor. She walked over and sat down beside him gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You look upset..."

He watched her from the corner of his eye, his heart skipping a beat as she cast aside her jacket. She was so beautiful it was unbearable. He felt the bed adjust to her weight, her hand resting on his shoulder. A lump rose in his throat, halting his speech for a moment. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before turning to face her. His face had a red hue but he suddenly pushed her down onto the bed, climbing atop her and pinning her arms down, his face about a foot from hers. His eyes locked onto hers as he straddled her, an innocent smile crossing his lips. "I...I just want to talk about something..." It was quite obvious from the position they were in that he didn't want to simply 'talk' but he hadn't yet made any advances, aside from mounting her.

She felt foreboding. There was something about that look in his eyes that didn't sit right with her. Her breath caught in her throat as she was forced onto her back and pinned. Her heart rate increased, her breaths sped up, and her face went scarlet. Part of her had seen this coming, but never imagined it'd happen this way... She thought he'd maybe try to kiss her one day...or cup a feel... but this? Was this really the kind of guy he'd be? Being so young, only about 17 now, she thought he'd try to experiment, but part of her didn't expect it to happen so soon. His face was hardly 12 inches away, and she could feel his breath grazing her skin. It made her shudder slightly, and her pulse went rapid, "J-Jinta?...what're you..." She could hardly form the words to ask him just what he thought he was doing...

He could feel her body warming up, her heart racing like his. The smile on his face never faded, in fact it only widened into a grin, noticing her face begin to change colors as well. He was sure this didn't sit well, but he'd fix that. Before she could finish her sentence, he closed the distance between them, forcing his lips against hers, his tongue grazing them curiously. He was careful not to release her arms, not wanting to let her stop him before he truly had a chance to get things going. He held the kiss for quite some time, his body shivering from the excitement, heating up from anticipation. This was only the first step for him.

Her whole body wanted to fight it...She TRIED to fight it, but his grip was too tight. She wriggled beneath him, trying to free herself from her new bonds... This was Jinta...The same tiny boy who had snuck into her room during a thunderstorm. The same tiny Jinta who cried in her arms when he fell down and skinned his knee. All she could see was the little boy who fought with Ururu... But now she could taste him, too...She tried her hardest to pull her mouth away, but his tongue teased her lips...and he tasted ...so good. Her mind was telling herself to fight it, but her body just wanted to give in... Her fighting started to falter, and she found herself letting him kiss her a little harder...

Her fighting made him hold his grip just as firmly, not going to let this chance pass him by. He eventually managed to slip his tongue past her lips, grazing against her teeth before meeting her tongue. His tongue danced around hers, taking in the tastes it held while he felt his body growing hotter and craving the female lying under him. He felt himself growing steadily more aroused, and he knew she'd feel it too, considering their position. Once she began to give in and accept things, his hands released her arms, cupping her cheeks as he leaned more into the kiss. He wanted his first real kiss to be the best one he would ever have, especially considering who it was with. He felt his body calling out to her, actually laying down atop the female to enjoy the kiss before he began to move things along quickly.

Her body quit fighting altogether, and her lips gave in to his. Her tongue sliding gently across his as he released her hands. She felt herself lifting her head to meet his lips, involuntarily groaning as she felt him hardening against her. Her mind started pushing the images of his youth behind her, and now all she could see was red. Deep, lustful red... Her hands reach up to feel his shoulders, sliding down them slowly. Her whole body shivered...He was incredibly well built. She HAD started to notice how fit he was around the shop, and those arms were to die for. He was so trim and tight...always wearing that skin-tight shirt, just to show off a little more. Just now, the thought of it drove her wild, and she lifted her hips to meet his, suddenly over taken by lust and greed.

His confidence rose immediately when he felt her stop fighting completely and even lean into the kiss herself. His hands slid from her cheeks, sliding his shirt off with ease, tossing it aside before his hands began wandering up and down her curves. He parted lips with her, grinning playfully, a lustful look in his eyes. "I think my body will do better talking to you than I can." He slid his hands up inside her shirt slowly, cupping her breasts through the bra, his lips crashing down against hers for a quick kiss. He could feel her hips rising to meet his, so he began grinding against her roughly, his hardening member the only thing she could really feel.

His comment made her face drench in a deep scarlet. Little Jinta...talking so grown up this way...It was strange to hear such a thing come from that mouth, but in a way she knew she'd hear it one day. He always DID have a strong attitude, and it was ironic that SHE was usually the one to correct it. But for some odd reason, all she wanted was to hear more. She groaned lightly when he ground himself against her, her body much more sensitive than she'd expected. Her hands returned to tracing his perfect shoulders, making her shudder. Her fingers ran across his sculpted chest, toying with his abs on the way down until they came to the hem of his pants. Her tongue fought his, and she did her best to figure out just why she was allowing herself to continue. She heard him moan into her mouth...and that was more than enough of an answer. In a flash of blind fury and arousal, she tugged the fly open on his pants, pushing them down just enough to she could pet him a bit through his boxers, her mouth never leaving his.

He couldn't help but grin all the wider when her tongue actually began fighting his. He made sure to give her a hard time too, his tongue retreating only to attack once more from a different side. His hands easily undid her bra, breaking the kiss long enough to slip her shirt and bra off in an easy motion, forcing his lips against hers again, resuming the fight. His hands squeezed her breasts using his thumbs to rub her nipples while grinding against her nonstop. The blush on his face and the moan of surprise that escaped his lips made it obvious how unexpected her touch was against his member, but he quickly began to grind against her hand, hardening more every second. He wanted her so bad that he was willing to skip all the foreplay, but he knew he had her, so why not have some fun?

Her blush only deepened after she was stripped of her upper clothing, and her eyes shut tightly as he started toying with her breasts. She just couldn't stop thinking about the child she'd rocked to sleep all those nights... She opened her eyes, pulling her hand away from his boxers. Gods she wanted him... As wrong as it felt to her mind, her body wanted everything he had inside of her. Wanting to just skip everything, she tugged at his pants a little harder, hinting for him to lose them. His aggressive treatment made her so hot, and all she wanted to do was let him have her...

He bit her lip and tugged a bit, grabbing her hand in his and sliding it into his boxers, shaking his head. "Patience, you'll get what you want, but how badly do you want it?" He bit down on her neck, stroking her nipples lightly before squeezing them, trying simply to get them hardened. Now that he forced her hand against his member, he began to rub it against her hand slowly, but roughly enough for her to get the idea of what he was demanding from her. One of his hands released her nipple, sliding down her body slowly, bypassing her skirt and panties to rub her roughly, sliding in a finger immediately, wiggling it around inside of her before going in deeper.

As red as her face was, she did as she was instructed, rubbing him and toying with his member. She whimpered lightly as his fingers played with her chest, before she felt one plunge into her depths, making her lose her focus and moan outwardly. She could only pray no one was in the shop right now...Her vision blurred and all she wanted was him...everything he had to offer her... She stroked him a bit faster toward herself, hoping like hell he'd just give in. Her free hand went to work unzipping her skirt, pulling it down and off past her knees, kicking it onto the floor. Her soaking panties soon following.

Soft moans escaped his lips from time to time, his member tingling from her touch. By this time it was at its full length and barely contained by his boxers. He licked her neck slowly, nipping at it roughly before his other hand reluctantly released her nipple, moving down to undo and remove his pants, leaving the boxers for the time being. His finger slid in and out quickly, his thumb rubbing her most sensitive area in slow, rough circles, her liquids practically soaking his hand. Once her skirt and panties went off, he slid in a second finger, spreading them inside her and going in deeper. He knew he couldn't hold himself back for much longer, but he'd try.

By this point, she was losing herself in him. Her strokes matched his, and she was nearly panting from the teasing of a single digit. When he slipped in a second finger, she arched her back, the simple touch sending waves of pleasure through her body. It seemed she'd wanted this more than she'd thought... Without thinking, she called out to him, moaning rather loudly under his pressure, "Jinta~ nn..." Her eyes opened and locked sight with his, "T-take me..." She pleaded through her moans.

He was moaning frequently from her touch, his body far from used to such things. He could feel his own boxers getting soaked from her liquids, their bodies being so close. His hand was soaked, and he loved it, sliding both fingers in and out faster, each moving around individually to cover more area. His teeth grazed the skin of her neck slowly, biting from time to time until he heard her moan out his name and beg him for more. He removed his fingers from inside of her, slipping off his underwear with both hands with ease, forcing his member against her roughly. He took her hand away from his length, sliding one hand under her to grip her butt roughly as he rubbed his tip against her entrance. "Is this what you want? Hmmm I don't know if I should give it to you just yet."

Her whole body was writhing under his strict torment. She bucked her hips a little, trying to sway him to just let her have him. She felt a bit let down when he took his wonderful fingers away, but her heart started pounding when she saw him rip away his boxers. As she felt his hand on her backside, she let out a rather animalistic moan, "God, Jinta, please~!" She called out to him without thinking at all. The only thing she wanted was his rather impressive length to invade her deeply... Just a glance at him was enough to tell he'd fill her completely, and it only made her hotter for him...

He moaned ever so softly from her hips grazing his so suddenly. His hand squeezed her butt, gripping it in one hand while the other made its way to her nipples, making sure to keep them hard for him. Her loud moan was music to his ears, a blush crossing his cheeks immediately. He pressed the tip of his member into her, grinding against her slowly to drag it back forth inside her before pulling back out and rubbing it against her. "Craving it yet? It's been craving you for quite a while. You better satisfy it or I'll have to do this again and again until you do." His breath was hot against her neck, his tongue grazing her skin before shifting to her lips, tracing their figure.

What was this? How long had he planned this?! It was like he'd sat and plotted every last detail while he waited for her to come into the room. But she WAS craving it...She'd craved it the second he'd pushed her down. She only moaned again, louder now that she could feel him teasing her a bit harder. She was dripping wet, and he slid inside so easily that it made her back arch every time he did so. "I-I will..." She muttered against his tongue. "I...I need it..."

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, his lips closing the distance as he slammed his full length into her, immediately beginning to thrust at a steady pace, only using a small bit of his length from then on. He planned to torture her until she could take no more, and only then would he truly satisfy her. One hand massaged her nipples roughly, while the other squeezed her butt for a moment before sliding between them to rub her most sensitive area in agonizingly slow circles. He said not a word, letting his actions do all the talking for him.

She was moaning heavily into his mouth, on the edge of tears from the torture. Her eyes fell shut and her breaths started to even out, forming a rhythm along with his. Her hips rocked against his, meeting his thrusts with want and desire. Her nails started to dig lightly into his shoulders, and she forced her mouth roughly over his, trying to muffle her moans before they ended up getting caught. He was rather well endowed, and it was getting harder and harder to contain herself. She knew he was holding back, not giving up all he had, and she desperately wanted more. She pulled her mouth away with a light gasp, "J-Jinta~ Harder~" she purred into his ear, wrapping her thighs around his hips, hoping to entice a bit more from him.

Her every action told him just how badly she wanted more from him. He felt satisfied from just her craving him so much, but he wanted more than just light satisfaction. Knowing that she was meeting his thrusts, he pulled his own just a bit short, although he picked up his pace a little as well. Her pleas did not meet deaf ears, however. He silenced her quickly by forcing his lips against hers once more, his tongue attacking hers as if in punishment. He squeezed her nipple roughly, also pressing down on her sensitive area just to see how she'd react. Since he'd tortured her so much, he decided to oblige her request a bit by slamming his length into her roughly for a good few thrusts before pulling back, only thrusting in about half his length but at a quick pace. For his first time, he still had plenty of energy and he was nowhere near finished with her.

Her whole body was on fire. She could hardly breathe from the intense mix of pain and pleasure...She arched her back sharply, allowing his few deep thrusts in even deeper, and nearly screaming his name as he roughly hit her sweet spot. As his fingers squeezed her, and his mouth stifled her pleas, she could only whimper and moan against him, starting to sweat. For his first time, he seemed rather talented. He seemed to know every one of her sensitive places... Knew everything about exactly how to treat her to have her drooling for him...begging for more...Part of her wondered just who he'd gotten his information from. There's no way in hell anyone was this talented their first time... but the boy had her on her edge already, and was holding her there. Damn it she was so close...but yet so far from her end... He was keeping her right on the edge as long as he could...toying with her...

He was enjoying himself too much, but he was also careful not to lose himself and finish too soon. He began to arch his back with his thrusts, rolling his hips with it to get himself in just a bit deeper, but it also allowed his thrusts to reach inside of her all around, practically filling her up or so it would feel. He eased on his torture, rubbing her nipple in a slow circle while his other hand picked up the pace, not only rubbing but squeezing it just as his deeper thrusts would hit her sweet spots. His tongue and hers danced about between their lips, his luring hers into his mouth just to be bit down upon and sucked on roughly. He knew just what to do to her from late nights watching her sleep and listening to her vivid dreams. It was his goal to do better than any of her previous partners, wanting to show her how much he really wanted her.

Arisu started to pant heavily and her head started to spin. How did he know exactly what she needed? With her back arched, she could feel the hot coil tightening in her nether. No...She couldn't let go just yet... This was getting too good...HE was getting too good. Her vision started to go hazy, and she grinned into the kiss, wishing this could last for hours. But with his age, and this being his first time, she knew it wouldn't... Her moans poured into his mouth, and she wanted desperately to breathe...to scream his name...but she loved the taste of him too much too pull away. Her nails slid down his shoulder blades, leaving thin red lines in their wake. She was so close...

Judging by the sounds she was making, he could guess her end was nearing. He knew this was his time to shine, especially considering he had no idea how long he'd last, or if he'd even make it past her finish. He increased his speed suddenly, now sliding his full length in with every thrust, his waist smacking against hers with each motion. His hand rubbed her as fast as possible, his other squeezing her breast just because. The kiss they shared deepened, his tongue never ceasing the fight against hers, exploring her mouth while fending off her tongue. A sensation rose up in his body, feeling his own end draw near regretfully. Perhaps it was good to finish soon, considering Ururu should be home soon. He closed his eyes, arching his back with his thrusts to get in as much as possible, his body crying out from the pleasure he felt. Her nails dragging down his back stung, but he loved it too much to complain. They were love marks from the woman he absolutely adored after all.

The sudden increase in speed had her whole body shivering with anticipation. She was close...She felt his grip on her tighten as his pace quickened. She knew she'd already soaked them both thoroughly, which only made him slide in and out that much easier. Her breaths were close to none, and she tried her hardest to focus, not wanting it to end so soon. Her eyes shut tight, now too fuzzy to even bother trying to focus on anything. It was no use...she was about to fall over that edge...her body was giving in... She pulled her mouth away, gasping for air as she screamed Jinta's name, her whole body feeling like it was caving in. Her muscles tightened around him, and waves of pleasure and satisfaction washed over her.

His focus was solely on pleasuring her, all other things leaving his mind. He could feel his oxygen supplies depleting, but he would push himself to the limits just because it was her, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to do it again when the heat of the moment faded. His thrusts only got harder, feeling his end draw near. He slipped both hands down to her thighs, lifting them up just enough to offer a grip. When their lips parted so suddenly, his own moans echoed with hers, gasping for air before his eyes widened, biting down on his lip. The sudden tightening around his member and the flood of liquids over his member felt so amazing, that he lost himself. The pleasure overcame his body, his own liquids pouring out to meet hers, moaning out her name before collapsing on top of her. He'd never felt better in his life than in the moment they climaxed together. His gaze shifted to meet hers, grinning widely. "How was that huh? Pretty awesome if I do say so myself."

She stared at him for a moment before she registered what he'd said. She started at a soft chuckle that elevated into a hard laughter. He sounded so much like himself again, that it killed her... When she'd settled down enough to speak, she pulled his lips in for a gentle kiss, "Yeah..." She chuckled again and nuzzled her forehead against his, "But you know...we can't make a habit of this... Kisuke would kill us..." She looked up at him, unable to keep from smiling. She kissed him again, pulling him close. She rested her chin on his head, her arms around his neck as his cheek laid on her chest, "I love you, kid..."

He felt offended at first by her laughter, but when he realized the cause, he couldn't help but laugh along with her, grinning from ear to ear. Once he heard her 'but' he nodded slowly, sighing a bit. "Yea, but I certainly wouldn't mind making a habit out of it when everyone else is gone. After all, you weren't too bad yourself." He grinned at her teasingly before returning the first kiss, his face lighting up from how gentle it was. The second kiss only made him look away, feeling a bit shy for some reason. He felt so safe and warm in her arms, just like he did when he was growing up under her care. His arms slithered around her waist, rubbing his cheek against her chest. Her last words hit him hard, his previous blush seeming mild at best now. "S-shut up..." Even though he loved her too, he couldn't bring himself to say the words, especially since she referred to him as kid. "I'm no kid, I'm a man."

Ari chuckled softly, "Not to me, you aren't... You're always gonna be my little Jinta~" She played with his hair a little, combing it back with her fingers, "No matter how grown up we act when we're alone..." She smiled, seeing how red his face was and pulled his chin up to look at her, "I mean it...I love you...and don't you forget that." Her face was serious, and her eyes sincere. No matter what...this was her little Jinta...


End file.
